


Patrol The Grounds Of My Heart

by scarletmanuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Hogwart's AU, Hufflepuff!Peter, M/M, Mix of Muggle tech and magic, Modern Setting, Slytherin!Tony, Starker Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: School has started and 5th year Hufflepuff, Peter has been made a prefect. His good friend, seventh year Slytherin, Tony, has been made Head Boy. Unsure if their friendship is bordering on something else, spending time alone as their do their patrols after hours will surely answer the question.





	Patrol The Grounds Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the Starker Bingo square 'Hogwart's AU'

Peter bounced on the soles of his feet, trying to see over the crowds filling platform 9 and ¾. Everyone else seemed to have had a growth spurt over the summer, and much to his dismay, Peter seemed to be one of the shortest of the fifth years now. It made it hard to find his friends, but most of all, he was hoping to get a glimpse of Tony before they boarded the Hogwarts Express. They’d owled each other almost daily over the break but hadn’t been able to see each other and he knew that Tony had had a difficult summer. Their unlikely friendship, that had developed last year when they’d both joined a Potions Club, had deepened to the point where Peter considered Tony his best friend now. He and Ned were still close, but there was just something about Tony that made Peter open up to him even more. Perhaps it was the slight crush he had on the older boy, but even if nothing ever developed there, he knew that their friendship would continue for years to come.

Several seventh year Slytherins walked passed and Peter contemplated asking them if they’d seen Tony, but in the end he stayed quiet. The chances of them even acknowledging a fifth year Hufflepuff was slim and he’d be seeing Tony soon enough anyway. The day after he sent an owl, excitedly telling Tony that he’d been made prefect, he’d received a letter back with the news that Tony had been made Head Boy. They’d be gathering together with the rest of the prefects and the new Head Girl as the train left and Peter would get the chance to speak to him then.

“Hi, Peter!” he heard called from behind and he turned to find Ned and MJ there. He grinned at the two of them and they all exchanged brief hugs. 

“How were your summers?” he asked as they began to lug their trunks onto the train, all of them living too far away from one another to see each other while on break.

MJ shrugged. “My parents took me to Paris which was kinda cool. There was a lot of history there.”

“We didn’t do too much,” Ned said, “just stayed home for most of it. My parents couldn’t hear enough about school and my lessons, and we did go to Diagon Alley a couple of days early so they could look around.” Ned’s parents were Muggles and even after four years, they still found the magical world new and exciting.

“What about you?” MJ asked. “You do anything other than write to your Slytherin boyfriend?”

Peter blushed. “Tony isn’t my boyfriend,” he corrected her.

“Oh, sorry, you just  _ wish _ he was.” She gave him her best shit eating grin.

“Shut up, MJ,” Peter hissed, looking around the corridor and making sure that no one had overheard her. He and Tony had been given enough grief last year for their unusual friendship and if people thought that they were anything more, that would likely increase. The crap with Voldemort had ended two decades ago and dark magic had mostly been eradicated, but Slytherins were still perceived as being mostly bad eggs and they still weren’t trusted by the majority. Tony being made Head Boy was going to stir up a lot of old anger and prejudice and Peter knew that his friend was already bracing for the worst of it. Peter just thought that people didn’t understand what made a Slytherin tick and liked to point out that a Gryffindor had once been Voldemort’s right hand man. The house someone was sorted into dictated personality as much as the Muggle horoscopes did, and there was good and bad in all the houses. Sure, historically a large percentage of Death Eaters had been Slytherins but that didn’t mean they  _ all _ were. 

MJ didn’t push the matter and they soon had their trunks stowed in an empty compartment and MJ and Ned were getting comfortable. Peter didn’t bother sitting down, just pulled on his robes and tucked his wand into a pocket, getting ready to go to his first ever prefect meeting. “Right, well I guess I’ll see you guys later,” he said.

“Have fun learning to be ‘the man’.” MJ drawled.

“No worries, dude,” Ned said with a lazy wave as he pulled out a comic book from his bag. “Have fun.”

MJ got a book out as well and then Peter passed two of her Ravenclaw classmates in the corridor looking for her, so he knew that his friends would be kept occupied for the long journey to school. Not that his presence was required by them, but they’d always spent the train ride together in the past. He supposed that this was just one way that school would be changing for him this year and he’d best get used to it. He headed down to the end of the train to where the large Prefect’s compartment was and stuck his head inside. It was empty except for one boy and Peter grinned when he saw him. “Hey, Tony,” he said.

Tony had been looking down, struggling to get his Head Boy badge pinned to his robes but he looked up immediately. “Pete!” he cried. “Hey, can you help me with this?” He held out the badge, his nose scrunching up in annoyance.

“Sure,” Peter agreed and he took hold of the small badge and deftly pinned it to Tony’s breast. He smoothed out a few wrinkles of the robe, trying not to let his fingers linger but not quite wanting to step outside of Tony’s space just yet. “There you go, all done.”

“Thanks,” Tony murmured, and Peter glanced up to find his intense whiskey coloured eyes gazing down at him. 

Peter smiled and allowed his hand to drop but neither boy moved away. “Are you looking forward to your final year?” he asked, more for something to say to prevent an awkward silence.

Tony shrugged. “I guess. I’ll be sad when the year comes to an end though.”

“Oh? Don’t feel like heading out into the big bad grownup world?”

Tony snorted. “Yeah, well there is that I suppose, though we both know that my father has my life pretty much mapped out already.” He scowled but his face immediately softened and Peter felt a finger brush lightly over his wrist. “No, I’m more upset by the thought that I won’t get to see my best friend everyday.”

Peter’s breath hitched at the touch and he swallowed hard. “I’ll miss you too,” he admitted, thrilled that Tony considered him to be his best friend as well.

The two new Gryffindor prefects arrived and Tony and Peter stepped quickly away from one another and moved to take a seat at the table, making sure that their chairs were side by side. Their arrival seemed to spark a deluge and soon the compartment was full with new and old prefects. Tony took a moment to whisper to Peter without being heard over the din, “We’ve got the whole year ahead of us - we probably shouldn’t start lamenting the end just yet.”

Peter laughed and nodded, then felt himself blush as Tony’s calf knocked against his under the table. He was beginning to think that the chances of something more happening between them wasn’t entirely outside the realm of possibility but that was something to investigate later. Pepper Potts, the new Head Girl from Gryffindor had finally arrived and the meeting was getting underway.

Their new responsibilities were outlined to them and then they were handed a piece of parchment with a temporary roster on it. “It’s just for the next week,” Pepper explained. “Once everyone has their schedule of after school activities, you’ll need to let Tony or I know your availability and then we’ll put together a new roster. We’ll look at it on a month by month basis in case anything changes and you’re welcome to swap with other prefects when needed, so long as you still do the minimum number of expected patrols.”

Peter glanced at the roster and hid his grin. Tony had already scheduled one of Peter’s three patrols with himself, which was more than okay with him.

Immediately, a fifth year Ravenclaw prefect, Flash Thompson, objected to the shifts he’d been given. “I’ve already got activities planned on Tuesday and Thursday so I can’t possibly do these shifts. I’ll need somebody to swap with me.”

There was discussion amongst them all as to who could help out and in the end, they managed to cover the Tuesday shift by swapping around three of them to make it work for everyone and Peter found himself now scheduled to patrol with Tony on that night as well. He glanced over and saw Tony grinning happily and then when he looked back down at the schedule, he saw that Flash had been rostered with Tony on the Thursday. So far no one had been able to swap for that day but Peter wasn’t on the roster for Thursday so he looked over at Flash and made an offer. “How about I just pick up the patrol for you and you can just owe me one in the future?”

Flash didn't look happy about owing Peter any favours but before he could refuse, Pepper jumped in, clearly wanting to get the entire thing sorted before it dragged out any longer. “That’s very kind of you, Peter,” she said with a smile. “I’ll make a note on the roster and we’ll be sure that Eugene picks up a patrol for you before the end of term.” She waved her wand over her own parchment and Peter saw that the changes to the roster were made simultaneously to everyone’s. “Now, if there’s nothing else, this meeting is over. Clint and Tasha, you’ll have first shift on the train. Come and find either Tony or myself if you have any troubles.”

Everyone nodded and quickly filed out of the compartment, but Tony snagged the back of Peter’s robes, keeping him behind. Once they were alone, he grinned. “That worked out well,” he commented, gesturing at the spare piece of parchment laying on the table. “It’ll be good to not be stuck with that twat on Thursday.”

“I dunno,” Peter teased. “You might get sick of me after a while, since all my patrols are now with you for the next week.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I doubt it. Oh, that reminds me, I have something for you.” He pulled out a small Muggle device and handed it over.

Peter took it and looked down at it, the item feeling smooth and cool in his hand. “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s a mobile phone,” Tony explained, and he swiped a finger across the screen, causing the screen to light up. “I’ve been working all summer on it. Remember, I told you about it?”

Peter nodded. He did recall Tony telling him about the project he had to integrate Muggle technology with magic but he didn't realise that he had been successful. The wizarding world was finally beginning to embrace Muggle objects, slowly marching out of the dark ages (Peter was shocked to hear from his mum that back when she was in school they’d used feather quills to write with - he’d be lost without a pen) but devices that required electricity or power of some kind never seemed to work in areas with heavily concentrated magic (like Hogwarts). “It’ll work here?”

“Should do,” Tony said, and then proceeded to explain how to actually use the phone and all of the things that it could do. “I figured that we can use it to keep in touch during the day. Text messaging is much easier than sending a bloody owl, that’s for sure.”

Peter fiddled with the phone, getting used to it and after a few minutes, he’d picked up the basics. It vibrated in his hand suddenly and he yelped, almost dropping it. “What was that?” he cried.

Tony laughed. “I just sent you a text,” he explained. 

Peter looked and saw a green flashing light and when he swiped the screen, he saw a small envelope icon with Tony’s name next to it. He pressed on the icon and the message appeared. “It’s a face!” he exclaimed.

“It’s called an emoji. This one is a smiley face. Here, on the keyboard, you can bring up a whole heap of them.”

Peter laughed and quickly selected the emoji of a face winking and sent it off to Tony. He heard a buzzing noise as Tony’s own phone vibrated and the corresponding light was yellow and he realised that Tony had used their house colours. “This is so cool!”

“I guess we’ll see if they actually work when we get to Hogwarts. I tested them as much as I could at home but I had to be careful so Dad didn’t see.”

Peter nodded his understanding. Tony’s father was strict, traditional, and had high expectations of his son. According to The Plan, Tony would take over the family business (a wizarding bank in direct competition to Gringotts that had taken the wizarding world by storm when they’d first opened twenty years ago). Tony didn’t like The Plan and would much rather go into business doing exactly this - integrating muggle tech and magic but so far, each time that he had raised it with his father, it had earned him a sharp slap and an even sharper lecture.

“This is really awesome, Tony,” Peter told him, trying to put as much sincerity in his voice as he could. “I really appreciate it.”

Tony smiled, and he quickly pulled Peter into a hug, letting go all too soon. “You keep me sane, Pete. It’s me who appreciates you giving this a chance.”

He wanted to say that he’d give Tony a chance any day of the week, but he held back, not wanting to take that leap in case he was way off the mark. Tony was a wonderful friend, loyal and affectionate, and Peter didn’t want to lose that if he made the mistake of reading more into the gesture than was really there. “I guess I should get back to Ned and MJ,” Peter said, hitching his thumb over his shoulder. “You wanna come sit with us?”

Tony bit his lip as he considered it and then shook his head. “Nah, I should probably go and sit in my usual compartment so people know where to find me.” He shrugged. “Yay for being Head Boy.”

“Okay, well, I guess I’ll see you later then,” Peter said, giving him a little wave as he made his way to the door.

“Yeah, see you, Pete.”

Peter wandered back down to the compartment where his friends were sitting, feeling rather deflated. If Tony had invited him to come and sit with him, he would have accepted in a second, but Tony was the one who copped the most flak from his housemates for his friendship with Peter and though he was usually quick to put those people in their place, with his new role, Tony would have to be a little more reserved. McGonagall would have him by the balls if her Head Boy went around telling anyone who upset him to fuck off. It appeared that until the start of the school year had settled down into somewhat of a routine, Tony was going to keep their friendship on the down low like they’d done right at the very beginning. It hurt, but Peter couldn’t change how the world still thought and so for now, he just had to take what was offered to him.

He perked up a little when not even five minutes later, the mobile phone in his pocket vibrated again. He pulled it out and grinned as he read the message.

_ I just made Rhodey laugh and he snorted pumpkin juice all over his robes. His snot is orange. He’s so mad at me but I can’t take him seriously while a fountain of juice drips from his nose. He may actually kill me. If he does, please avenge me ;-) _

oOoOo

The first couple of days of the school term passed quickly as everyone settled back into a routine. Peter unpacked his trunk, always feeling at home in the warm and sweetly smelling Hufflepuff dorms, and soon got a handle on his new timetable. With OWLs and his new prefect duties, he would be busier than ever, but he was confident that he could handle it all. The Sorting Hat had taken a long time to decide which house to place him in, way back in his first year, tossing up between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Peter was a certified genius and so his parents had expected him to be in Ravenclaw but the Hat had decided that he was better suited to be a ‘puff. His mum had been slightly disappointed, but his father - a Hufflepuff through and through - had been delighted. Peter hadn’t cared which house he was in, he just wanted to learn and his brain soaked up information like a sponge. He’d yet to struggle with the workload and had in fact taken on several extra curricular activities to keep himself challenged, which of course had led to his friendship with Tony, something that he would always be grateful for.

Tony’s timetable was even worse than Peter’s and with his Head Boy duties, he’d hardly had a moment to himself since school had been back. Peter had only caught a glance of his friend briefly at meal times, and they’d not had a chance to hang out as yet. The phones were working splendidly even with Hogwarts and they had been texting regularly however and so at least there was some contact.

_ My bedroom ceiling is leaking  _ ** _again. _ ** _ I don’t understand why the wizarding world thinks that a common room under a lake is a great idea - TS _

_ Try being next to the kitchens. I think I’ve put on two pounds already since we’ve been back. It smells  _ ** _so good :( _ ** _ \- PP _

_ Pete, you’re skin and bone so I don’t think the two pounds will be a problem - TS _

_ Yeah, untl my clothes don’t fit me anymore - PP _

_ Clothes are overrated ;-) - TS _

_ Peeves is in the third floor west corridor and he is dumping rotten fish on everyone. Just a heads up since I know that you have Charms next - TS _

_ Thanks. Didn't you just have Charms though? - PP _

_ Yes, yes I did. In completely unrelated news, I’m heading back to my dorm to get a change of clothes. Unfortunately, a shower will have to wait :-/ - TS _

_ Ewww - PP _

_ I didn’t know it was possible, but Flash pissed off Professor Longbottom today. I’ve never seen him so mad! - PP _

_ Really? Longbottom? That man is a cinnamon bun. What did Flash do? - TS _

_ Erm...maybe it’s best that you don’t know the details… - PP _

_ Peter, what did he do? Tell me! - TS _

_ Promise you won’t do anything stupid? - PP _

_ How can I promise that when you won’t tell me what he did? - TS _

_ Fine, have it your way. He tripped me up so I went headfirst into the greenhouse and got a face full of Frogwort Quills. I had to go and see Madame Pomfrey to get my face back to normal - PP _

_ I’m going to fucking  _ ** _kill him! _ ** _ \- TS _

_ Longbottom already reamed him out for bullying. Please don’t do anything drastic. - PP _

_ Tony? - PP _

_ Tony, please - where are you? - PP _

_ Please just answer me - PP _

_ You’d better not be doing anything stupid! - PP _

_ Tony? - PP _

_ Yes, Pete? - TS _

_ What were you doing? - PP _

_ Nothing…-TS _

_ Tony! What did you do? - PP _

_ Let’s just say that the next time Flash goes to use that fancy lube in his bedside table to jerk off, he’s going to find it rather painful - TS _

_ I don’t know if I want to know, but  _ ** _why_ ** _ will he find it painful? - PP _

_ Didn't your mum ever tell you not touch anywhere sensitive after eating chilli? - TS _

_ Oh, shit, you didn’t! O_O - PP _

_ He deserves it and more. No one bullies you and gets away with it, Pete - TS _

_ Ned and I snuck into the kitchens today. I grabbed you some of those lemon biscuits that you like. I’ll bring them tonight when we patrol - PP _

_ Have I ever told you, Pete, that I fucking LOVE you? - TS _

_ Not today - PP _

_ Then consider yourself told :-* - TS _

Peter was definitely beginning to suspect that his crush wasn't as one sided as he’d originally believed. Their texts got more playful and flirty the longer they went on, but he wasn’t sure if that would carry over to when they were face to face. They had their first patrol together that night, so he figured that he'd finally get to see for himself if their interactions had changed. 

Tony was waiting for him at their pre-arranged meeting spot at the main entrance, having missed dinner to have a meeting with Pepper and McGonagall. He looked tired already and Peter hoped that his hectic schedule would settle down soon. NEWTs were hard enough, let alone having additional duties on top of that, plus the extra clubs and activities that Tony was still doing. Peter gave Tony a big grin and was pleasantly surprised when he was pulled into a hug.

“Hey,” Tony greeted him, squeezing him tightly. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

“Really? It’s not like we haven’t talked.” Peter hoped that his voice didn't betray how nervous he was, especially since Tony’s actions were only confirming his theory that his feelings were returned.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same,” Tony said, letting him go. He gave a self conscious little shrug and then ran a hand through his hair before changing the subject. “Right, this is your first patrol, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well, last night I went down to the dungeons first and then made my way up so tonight I reckon we should start at the top and make our way down - mix things up a little.”

Peter nodded. “Sounds reasonable. Don’t want to get into a routine that anyone sneaking out of bed can figure out.”

“Exactly. Come on, let’s get going.”

They walked in companionable silence across the entryway to the stairs and began to make their way up towards the Astronomy Tower. Peter’s eyes scanned the corridors, before sliding to Tony, and then back to their surroundings, a constant loop balanced between doing his job and watching his friend. The castle was quiet and calm at this time of night, the dim, flickering light of the candles on the walls casting it in a soft glow. The light also softened the exhaustion on Tony’s face and at one point, it caught his features in such a way that he seemed to glow, and he was so radiant that Peter’s breath caught in his throat.

“Pete?” Tony asked, looking at him with a worried look. “Something wrong?”

Knowing that he’d been caught staring, Peter looked away, a blush colouring his cheeks. “Um, no, nothing’s wrong.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s just - wait, what was that?” They both froze as they heard a noise coming from one of the empty classrooms. They’d made their way up to the fourth floor by now and so far hadn't encountered anyone.

“Let’s check it out,” Tony said, and led the way over to the closed door. He didn’t bother knocking or being quiet, he just barged into the classroom, and froze.

Peter was right beside him and he froze as well, his eyes going wide as he took in the scene in front of him. Four sixth year boys, from varying houses, were gathered around in a semi-circle, an adult magazine open in front of them. The pictures on the page were moving, sliding together in an erotic manner, as two witches and a wizard pleasured each other. Each boy had his pants down and was vigorously jerking off as they watched the page. As one, all heads swivelled to the noise of the prefect and Head Boy entering and various expressions of panic crossed their faces. One of them, Henry Anchor from Ravenclaw, squawked and fell backwards in his chair, his arms windmilling as he tried to regain his balance, his cock flopping comically as he failed to do so. He crashed onto the ground in a tumble of limbs and lost dignity as his friends hurried to their feet, pulling up their pants and tucking themselves away.

“I’m not,” Tony began, slowly, “going to report this to the Headmistress. I don’t think she quite realises what it’s like to be a teenage boy.” There were three sighs of relief, and if Henry made any noise, it was lost over his scramble to get to his feet and get presentable. “Ten points from each of your houses, and I’ll be confiscating the magazine. Now, I expect you to get back to your common rooms immediately.” They all nodded, and hurried for the door, only to be stopped by Tony before they’d made their escape. “Oh, and guys? Next time, do this somewhere a little more discreet. There’s an empty store cupboard up on the seventh floor that not even the prefects check.”

They all nodded, faces flushed with aborted arousal and embarrassment and then the door was closing behind them, leaving Peter and Tony alone. Tony picked up the magazine and flipped through it, an eyebrow rising as he spun it forty five degrees, and he whistled low in appreciation as he took in the sight.

“What are you going to do with that?” Peter asked, curious.

Tony smirked. “Keep it, of course.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “It’s a good one.”

Laughing, Peter shook his head, keeping his body angled slightly away from Tony so that he wouldn’t notice that he was sporting a semi himself. Tony wasn’t wrong - as a teenager, Peter was horny almost  _ all _ of the time, and his dick didn't seem to be getting the message that there were times that it was inappropriate to get hard. Seeing the four boys all with their cocks out had made his own spring up to attention, and having Tony drool over the dirty magazine wasn’t helping. He walked over and picked up the fallen chair to distract himself and then put the others back where they belonged as well. By the time he was done tidying the classroom, his body was back under control and he turned just in time to see Tony slip the magazine into a pocket in his robes. 

“Shall we?” Tony asked, arm sweeping towards the door. “I’m sure there will be more miscreants to catch before we’ve even gotten to the starting point of our patrol.”

Peter laughed and joined him and despite Tony’s predictions, they didn't come across anyone else as they made their way up to the Astronomy Tower - the highest point of the castle. Once they’d climbed to the very top, they took a moment to just enjoy the view. The grounds were quiet and still beneath a waxing moon and only a handful of clouds drifted lazily across the night sky. “Wow,” Peter said quietly as he looked out across the grounds.

“It’s rather spectacular, isn’t it?” Tony commented. “I really will miss this place when this year is over.”

“Weren’t you just saying the other day that there was no point getting ahead of ourselves? It sounds like you’ve already wiped your hands of this place.”

Tony shook his head and came to lean against the railing, his hip brushing against Peter’s. “No, I haven’t, but I guess I do have a case of premature grieving.”

Peter’s lips quirked. “I’m sure Madame Pomfrey has a potion for that.”

“Ha ha,” Tony drawled, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, there’s no need to feel ashamed, Tony,” Peter continued, relentlessly. “According to Witch Weekly, many wizards suffer from the same thing and with proper management, you can live a satisfying and fulfilling lo-oomph!”

He was cut off as Tony tackled him, his arm going around Peter’s throat and fingers ruffling his hair into knots. Peter bit back a squeal as he tried to wrestle his way free, his hands reaching out and trying to find a sensitive spot to tickle. Tony caught on to what he was attempting and he wrenched his body out of the way, which sent them sprawling onto the floor, and Peter took advantage of the distraction to roll on top of Tony, pinning him with his knees and digging his fingers into the Head Boy’s ribs. 

“Aaagh! Peter, you bastard!” Tony cried between giggles as he squirmed and bucked, trying to dislodge Peter. 

The Hufflepuff kept up his assault, moving from ribs to stomach and he even threw one hand backwards to find a particularly ticklish knee, which caused Tony to sit up and lean forward and around Peter to try and free his knee from the onslaught. Peter immediately stilled, finding himself perched on Tony’s lap, in a half embrace. He couldn't breathe as he realised that Tony was close enough to kiss and as a pair of whiskey coloured eyes found his, wide and dark, it was clear that Tony had just had the same thought. As one, they swallowed loudly, gulping in the sudden silence, eyes locked, the world around them forgotten. 

“Pete?” Tony whispered, reaching up to gently tuck en errant lock of Peter’s hair behind his ear.

“Yes, Tony?” Peter breathed back.

Tony didn't reply, he just leaned forward and captured Peter’s mouth in a soft kiss and suddenly Peter was melting against him, soft and pliant, his lips moving in synchronised rhythm with Tony’s. Their hands clutched at robes and skimmed over each other’s backs, their breaths coming in desperate little pants, one of them was making a needy little whine, though Peter couldn't say with any certainty who it was. The kiss went on and on, and he parted his lips a little and allowed Tony’s tongue to slip inside his mouth to tangle with his own. One of Tony’s broad hands came up to cradle the back of Peter’s head and he felt warmer and safer than he’d ever done in his entire life. “Fuck, Tony,” he murmured, pulling back and looking up with large eyes.

“You are so beautiful,” Tony told him, his heart in his eyes, and then they were kissing again, and Tony was lying back down and drawing Peter with him. 

He shifted slightly and jolted as their hard cocks pressed against one another and a wave of pleasure shot through him. Tony gasped and pushed his hips up, grinding against Peter, who pushed back against him, whimpering against Tony’s throat. They rocked together, frantically and gracelessly, and when Tony worked a hand between Peter’s shirt and trousers, his hand finding the warm skin of Peter’s back, it was too much for the Hufflepuff. Peter cried out, coming hot and wet in his pants and he slumped down on Tony’s chest, breathing hard. 

“Merlin’s beard, Peter, you’re so hot, holy crap,” Tony whispered reverently, still thrusting upwards. Peter shifted slightly so Tony wasn’t pressing against his spent and sensitive cock, instead rutting against the hollow of his hip, and soon he too was crying out as he came. 

They lay there for several minutes, holding one another as they recovered, until eventually Tony groaned and motioned for Peter to get off him. “Urgh, I don’t know about you, but I’m all sticky.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, wincing as he felt the semen soaked fabric of his pants against his stomach. “It’s pretty gross.”

Tony dug about in his robes and pulled out his wand, muttering an incantation. Instantly the mess was gone and Peter sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was to have to continue their patrol in the condition he’d been in. They climbed to their feet and set their clothing to rights, and Peter fussed with his hair, making sure that it didn't look too mussed. He caught Tony’s eye and looked away, blushing furiously, unsure of where this left them.

A finger gently caught under his chin and tilted his face until he was looking at Tony and the Slytherin smiled gently down at him. “Hey, there,” he said, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “You’re not getting all shy on me now, are you?”

Peter bit his lip, and shrugged. “Um, maybe?”

“There’s no need to be shy. I like you, Pete, a lot. I want to be more than just friends with you. Is that something you want too?”

His voice cracked embarrassingly as he replied, “Yes, God yes.”

Tony beamed at him and this time the kiss was much more heated. When he finally pulled away, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “Awesome.”

Peter laughed and leaned his head against Tony’s chest, smiling broadly. “Yeah.”

They stayed there for a little while, basking in their happiness until a distant sound broke them from their little bubble. Tony sighed and let his arms fall from around Peter. “I guess we should get back to our duties.”

“I guess.”

“Neither of us are on duty tomorrow night - did you want to come and hang out with me in my dorm?” Tony was almost bashful as he asked and Peter found it endearing.

“I’d love to.”

Tony reached out and took his hand. “I guess it’s a date then,” and together they left the astronomy tower and proceeded down the stairs to do their patrol. 

  
  
  



End file.
